More than Pyscho
by scaredofmetoo
Summary: Shinobi in this ninja world have experienced numerous traumas, managing to be relatively sane. What if these circumstances took a toll on our favorite ninja. Naruto Characters as dark/evil/mental. Written in drabble form, see a different side. “I’m only human I’ve got a skeleton in me.”


Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his room.

His clenched fists clumping up the sheets in between his fingers.

He dreamt of his youth.

The dream wasn't the usual blood filled nightmare he was used to, but of Love.

A ball gripped the inside of his throat.

"Fuck..."

How could a killer blend so beautifully in his memories.

What was he missing?

Sasuke didn't know much about love but he wasn't mistaken, the clan loved his brother to no end.

So what did that mean about love?

To achieve the next level of the Sharingan is to feel the loss of someone close.

What does that mean about love?

Is it but a flaw in human nature ?

From his navel to his shoulder the feeling of excruciating heat. Knowing it radiated from the curse mark he rolled out of bed, ignoring the symptom. His body heavier than usual.

Each limb like someone else's.

It's been weeks since the exams and weeks since his been bitten. Something about his body was different.

_Training Grounds_

"S-sasuke?" The girls voice barley made it past her lips.

It was 6 am and Sasuke was where he always was.The training grounds.

Sasuke threw six shuriken, hitting all targets but one.

Grunting in frustration he ignored the young lady.

"I-I I know you're b-busy Sasuke-kun."

Irritated, he turns to recognize the girl quickly. He knew a fan-girl when he saw one.

"Please accept my gift!" She finally blurted, bowing low and extending her arms toward him.

A small box of chocolates and what seemed to be a love letter evident in her hands.

He walks toward the trembling girl, lifting her head.

To him she was plain, her glistening teary eyes the only thing intriguing. She looked at him fearfully, probably expecting rejection.

"Why would you gift me something as sweets?" The Uchiha questioned. "You are my so-called fan, you should know me better."

"I-I I.."

"You wanna give me something useful?" His hand now wrapping around her neck. He didn't apply pressure, only wanting to see how far she'd let him go.

"Do you?"

She held her breath, forgetting to breathe. There were horror confession stories of Sasuke balantly rejecting girls but, none of this.

By the throat the Uchiha managed to pull her closer,

"Don't make me ask again."

The physical contact was throwing her off. This was _the Sasuke Uchiha _inches away from her lips.

"I do..." She just wanted him to like her.

_Next Morning _

Sasuke was never late to training, not even once.

If anything he was always here first waiting on everyone else, so how in the world was _Kakashi _here before him.

"That's strange..." Kakashi began, eyes glued to his pages. "I thought I had three minions but I only see two."

"Yeah, that bastard Sasuke is late!" Naruto replied, making a mental note to never come on time again.

"He's probably off somewhere... training...?" Naruto trailed off. Alarmed once realizing his comrade was lacking in hobbies.

"I hope he's okay." Sakrua meant honestly. "Kakashi-Sensi maybe I should go check on him."

Kakashi thought for a second, not seeing the damage. Chances are his student is off somewhere training, forgetting he has training.

"Fine. You go, but alone. If I send both of you your gonna take all day."

Naruto eyed his Sensi. Sure, _they'd _take all day.

_Apartment Complex_

Sakura rung the doorbell and awaited an answer.

No response.

He must not be home.

As a last attempt she knocked on his door, hoping it'd make a difference.

The door was unlocked, creaking open at her touch.

Slowly it revealed his dark silent apartment.

"Oh wow."

This is where Sasuke lived.

She's never actually been inside, he never invites people over. "I should probably see if he's asleep." She told herself.

Sakura was reluctant to go but it was for a 'good cause'. Once two feet planted on his carpet, the uchiha slammed the door behind her.

She yelped.

Her teammate is shirtless and hovering over her, his palm holding the door closed.

It fell still.

"Oh. Hahaha, Sasuke. I didn't mean to come in without warning it's just, uh you know...I"

She felt embarrassed. Unsure how react.

"Sakura." He began, his voice low, almost like someone else's.

"You girls are always so infatuated with me. Why?"

The question caught her off guard, but she suddenly blushed, was he about to acknowledge her feelings?

"I'm barley nice to you, the other girls I've never even spoken to. What about me is..." he stopped mid sentence.

She's never heard him talk like that before. Ino would never believe this.

"There are a lot of redeeming qualities about you, Sasuke. I for one love how you have a goal and stick to it, and how you always keep a cool head.."

"...love..."

Sakura blushed even more, not realizing she used that word.

"Do you love me?" He askes simply.

Before she could answer he starts again.

"People throw around that word as easily as they can speak. What will you do to show me your love? How will you prove it?"

Sakura was quiet.

"Will you die for me?" The uchiha brushed pink strands of hair off her burning cheeks.

'Die?' Something was off, looking deeper at Sasuke she noticed splashes of blood splattered across his naked torso.

She looked around the dark room, only figures of furniture evident.

What was unmistakable was the massive pool of dark liquid spreading from the kitchen to the sofa.

"Will you die by my hands, to prove your love?"

His curse mark began crawling up his skin, creeping up his face as he grinned widely. "Don't you love me?"

_One year later _

Sasukes aura was suffocating.

It consumed the whole room and Karin loved every bit of it. The power oozed from the Uchiha on top of her, his body the only thing better.

"Sasuke-kun" she let his name escape her lips as she watched him blissfully. She was so madly in love.

Everything from his hair to his voice to the chakra running through him. She loved it all and would just about do anything for the boy.

He rolled off of her. Laying briefly beside her.

Karin shifted closer, happily placing her head against his chest.

Not long later the Uchiha threw the sheets off himself, preparing to dress.

Karin sat up pulling the covers to her chest, watching her leaving 'lover'.

"Just stay the night. It's almost dawn."

"I have to go train." He replied dryly , sliding his legs into his pants.

"We're heading out tomorrow. Relax, stay beside me." Karin almost purred, trying to sound alluring.

"Sleeping beside you isn't exactly my definition of relaxation." Sasuke explained.

Karin immediately frowned. He played so many mind games.

One second throwing her onto the bed and ravaging her body, the next cold and distant.

"If you keep sending mixed signals I might just leave you alone, Sasuke." She lied, hoping to get a reaction.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned. Now tying his rope belt.

"That's right. You can't just take my body and disregard my heart."

Sasuke turned to face his team mate, her red eyes and hair matching her flush red cheeks.

He felt absolutely nothing.

Still he roughly grabbed her face with one hand, crashing his lips onto hers. Feeling her squirm beneath his kiss, he smiled.

Instantly she melted.

He broke away, her eyes still closed awaiting more.

" I have no use for your heart."

He picked up his sword, the last thing needed before heading out.

What Karin wouldn't give to have Sasuke stay beside her.

"Sasuke wait."

The uchiha sighed.

He looked over his shoulder to the more than usual clingy Karin.

She ran her hands down his chest, pressing her nude figure to his back.

"You know I love you, right?" Her voice pleading with him.

"I know."

"Then why do you neglect my feelings..."

"The weak love. The strong are loved." He turns to face the red head. "You love me because you're biology tells you i'll protect you, keep you alive. We humans will do whatever it takes to keep going. You loving me, is you giving me your life."

Sasuke slides his sword out.

"I decide when it's time to take your last breath."

_Author- Let me know what you think! This is Sasuke with a disorientated outlook on love, yay or nay? Negative and positive reviews all appreciated. If you have a character you want me to write about next just let me know! _

_You've read this far might as well follow! _


End file.
